


Obsessed with the Name

by turtleduckanarchy



Series: Villaneve Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Other characters are mentioned in passing but it's really just Villanelle and Eve, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: Villanelle had always been entranced by the name on her wrist and loved the idea that her name would be on someone else's.AKA the AU where your soulmate's name is on your wrist.Companion piece to "Written is Her Soulmate."





	Obsessed with the Name

The name Eve was interesting, Villanelle decided once she learned to read the name on her wrist. The woman of sin, mother of humanity, she who betrayed god. How enthralling. It really was quite an impressive name.

Men, women, no one cared that she had the name splayed on her wrist for the world to see, even when she had been a child. She knew of many who kept the names secret. She had figured that the idea of love was enough to put people on edge. It was enough to make people feel sick sometimes.

Even Anna had kept her wrist covered, always refused to show her. It had to be embarrassing to have the name of a teenager—a student, no less—on her wrist. How she had loved to imagine what it would be like to see “Oksana” on her teacher’s wrist, but part of her figured that the secret was for the best. The scandal, exciting as it was, wasn’t worth it. At least, not until she saw Maxi’s name where hers was meant to be. Killing him had been worth it.

Once Villanelle had been released from prison, she wondered if Eve had “Oksana” or “Villanelle” on her wrist. She was both, but she liked Villanelle more. She figured that Eve would find Villanelle more exciting than Oksana too.

Kill after kill after kill, she never encountered an Eve until Eve Polastri. It was perfect. Eve was so much like her. They were similar in so many ways. Ever understood her so much better than anyone else. More than Anna. More than Nadia. More than Konstantin. 

Eve Polastri was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She had nerve, much more than anyone else Villanelle had met. She was so unafraid of Villanelle despite knowing what she could do and had already done. 

She knew they were meant to be. It was fate. They, as soulmates, had been brought together. Both had moved halfway across the earth—paths converging by what seemed to be pure chance. 

Villanelle had never been so furious as she had been when she saw that both of Eve’s wrists were blank of any name. That was worse than when she saw Maxi’s name on Anna’s wrist. There was no one to be jealous of in Eve’s case. The world had just decided to play a cruel trick on her.

There was only one solution.

She simply had to make sure Eve’s attention never left her.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I posted "Written is Her Soulmate" and immediately thought, "What if Villanelle was the one with her soulmate's name, not Eve?" so I threw this together real quick.


End file.
